Death's Left Hand
by LordofWar245
Summary: There are many beings in the Supernatural that has powers beyond of humans. But only one has the power of the Dark Side. Neo, a self-proclaimed Darth Shi, intrudes the Supernatural and will show the true power of the Dark Side. Vaderlike OC. Harem or this is not DxD. Coverart by Corbyn S. Kern
1. OC Bio

**Another OC info page. This time is about the OC that will act like Darth Vader, but in only in battle or commanding other people. To be honest, I got this idea from the Fire Emblem Fates fanfiction "Lost in Shadows" and "Waves of Fate" from the Archives of our Own site. It is about Kamui/Corrin being a mix of Emperor Palpatine and Gabriel Reyes and I like it. So, I thought why not bring a Vaderlike and Boba Fett like OCs here in Highschool DxD?**

 **Anyway, OC Bio.**

* * *

Name: Neo (Darth Shi)

Race: Unknown

Appearance: Long black hair and bright ruby eyes. Cloud in the black-armored suit like Darth Vader minus the computer buttons.

Personality: Commanding and fight mercilessly like Vader. Kind to close allies.

Past: Not much is said about Neo. When he was eight, he discovered he can move objects with like a psychic, yet not really. It was when he watched a Star Wars movie from America is when he has power of the force. He was very fond of the character Darth Vader and developed his powers and wore the armor like him, minus the computer buttons, to be like him, even though no one can be Darth Vader. Soon enough, he joined the Grigori after he was founded by Azazel and quickly rose in the ranks. The armor and his battle prowess brought fear to his enemies and he dubbed himself the title "Darth Shi."

Weapons: Only the dark side of the Force and a crimson lightsaber.

 **Like Death's Right Hand, Requests and we will see how this will play out.**


	2. Darth Shi

**Welcome to the first chapter of Death's Left Hand. This is a tale of a Vaderlike OC on popular demand. I hope you guys will like this and stay tune for the next chapter of BloodDevil!**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **Begin story**

* * *

To those who knows the existence of the supernatural, there are many beings with inhumane powers and talents whom greatly surpasses Humans. Ice, Water, Fire, Energy, and all types of powers are quite common to the supernatural. There are those who have powers that are extremely rare.

However, there is only one power that no one in this or any other generation has. And only one person has that power.

In a simple, yet lively town in Japan is where the person lives. The town of Kuoh is a place where Humans can live freely with little to no knowledge of the Supernatural. Ironically, the town is an essential place of the Supernatural where two Devil heiresses and a group of Fallen Angels currently resides.

On the outskirts of Kuoh, there is an abandon church. Ruins and rust remains as the church has been abandon for a few decades. Inside is four beings with black wings on their back standing in a circle; three of them are females while one is male.

The male appears to be in his middle-age with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt and a matching ascot, black pants and shoes. Top it all with a black fedora.

To his left is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye, both are brown by the way. Her attire consists of a violet trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat is was open at the top, showing the world her large breasts and cleavage. Around her neck is a gold necklace.

To the male's right is a petite young girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, consists of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on her collar. She also wears white thigh-high socks, black shoes, and have a bow black bow on top of her hair.

Finally, in front of the male is a very attractive woman with violet eyes and long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body and a large chest. Her "Attire" consists of black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts. Around her hips is a thong-like piece by three thin straps, arm length gloves, shoulder guards with three spikes on her right shoulder and black thigh-high heel boots.

They are the four Fallen Angels sent by Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori (Fallen Angel faction, a few months ago, to observe a male human with a possible unstable item within him. And from the pissed off look from the black-haired woman, this is not an enjoyable mission.

"I don't really get it. This human has nothing that poses a threat to us. In all our reports, the boy does nothing but be a perverted worm and watches hentai all the time with his friends." Angrily said the black-haired woman. She spied on the subject many times this month and he has NOTHING to show for. Right now, she just wants to take a bath to wash off his perverted scent (even though she never gets near him).

"Yeah. The loser will never have a girlfriend in his life. Including his other two friends that he hangs out with. Though, it is amusing to see him tortured by the school's Kendo team, hehehe." Giggled the blond-haired girl. She watches the boy during his school hours and laughs at the boy's pain. Especially when his friends abandon him to his doom.

"I heard they are called the Perverted Trio. A pathetic, but fitting name for them." Commented coldly from the male in the group. He secretly explored the town to gain info on the target, only to have some dead ends or venomous remarks about him.

"Can we please just leave this town. I want to have more time with our lord~" Cooed the blue-haired, thinking if having a better time elsewhere than here with her lord.

"Actually, where is he anyway? I didn't see him since this morning." Asked the blonde with her head tilt.

"If you are wondering where I am, I have arrived." Said a deep voice behind the male. The group turned toward the entrance to see a figure in a black armored suit with a black hood and a black face mask (We all know what Vader looks like). The figure stepped forth towards the four Angels while making breathing sounds in each step, while the four Fallen Angels kneeled before him.

"Ah, Lord Neo, we were wondering where you were?" Asked the blonde girl.

"I was simply observing the target." Responded the dark-suited figure. The figure gestures them to rise to his level.

"But why? Surely you know that the boy has nothing for you, milord." Said the black-haired man.

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong. The boy is weak, but he has a power that is beyond that of a normal Sacred Gear." Shi stated. The four was confused of his statement.

"I see you are all confuse. To put it simply, the boy, who is named Issei Hyoudou, has the Boosted Gear. A Gear worthy for one to slay a God." Shi announced. The four went eye-wide. The dumb, perverted worm has the power to kill a God? No way!

"Really? Of all the Humans in the world, this child has that!?" Shouted the blonde girl. The suited figure nodded.

"That is correct Mittelt. He does have that potential if he surrenders his perverted life to a warrior's. Now before we continue, let me take this off." The suited man said before taking off his helmet. The girls then blushed at their lord's face, even though they see him multiple times.

The face reveals to be a man in his young adult years with long black hair, small bangs over his cheeks to frame his face, and bright ruby eyes.

"Ano…not to be rude, but why are you taking off your helmet? What is someone sees your face?" Asked the blue-haired girl.

"I just want to breath the outside for a little bit. Do not worry Kalawarner. For now, we have a much more important issue. Raynare, your report on him." Responded Neo in a lighter tone than his previous deep tone of his voice.

The black-haired jolted out of her mini daydream of him and told him about her report about Issei. It was the usual findings about him so Raynare wonder why this is needed?

"I can sense your anger and curiosity but I will inform now. I have received new orders from HQ. We are ordered to terminate Issei Hyoudou." Announced Neo. Everyone was shock at the change of orders. Sure, the boy was a perverted pest, but is he really that much of a threat?

"Wait what? I thought we are here to observe him not kill him?" Questioned Mittelt. Neo looks at her.

"It is not what you think. This is a false order from Azazel. The one who ordered it is Kokabiel. He ordered it himself."

Mittlet pondered for a bit while Raynare and Kalawarner looked at each other. The male then asked a question.

"So, do we kill him now?" He asked.

"Patience Dohnaseek. We will follow Kokabiel's orders for now. To be honest, granting him death now will be mercy when his rival come for his head. There is a slight problem though." Neo said before putting back his mask, much to the dismay to the three girls.

"And that is?" Kalawarner asked while looking at the nearby window.

"The Devils seem to have an interest in him. It will be problematic if we kill him in the middle of the street or in the Academy." Said Neo. He then turned to Raynare. "That is when you will come in Raynare."

"Me?" Raynare said with raised eyebrows.

"You may not like it but I want you to pose as the boy's girlfriend. Take him into a date and end him before he truly suffers his fate. Do not let the Devils find his body after you kill him." Neo ordered Raynare.

"I will do it. It will make our jobs here much easier with him gone. But what about Azazel-sama?" Raynare knows about Neo's power, but she is afraid of Azazel since he is the Governor General/her former crush.

"Do not worry about him. He is simply too busy with the is research to even know what is happening here. When the time come for us to face him, I will deal with him myself. Is there any questions?" Neo looked at the four to see any hands, but none of them asked their questions.

"Very well. The operation will begin tomorrow." Neo then took off his mask again. "For now, let's eat!" He said with a smile and has his hand under three boxes of pizza. The group sweatdrop at the sudden drop of tense atmosphere…and the random appearance of pizza.

"Uh…Neo? Where did you get that?" Asked Dohnaseek while pointing at the boxes.

"Oh this? I dropped by the nearby pizza place." Neo said.

"No. I mean where did you- "

"Just eat the damn pizza." Said Neo with his mask back on.

How the hell did he that? No…when did he put it on?

The group all sighed and grabbed the boxes. They didn't mind the food…it's just they question Neo's ability to magically take out things out of nowhere.

"Alright, I have one of the boxes."

"Like hell you will! We all have to a share dammit!"

"Why? You should eat more vitamins to grow more shrimp."

"Why you!"

Neo smirked inside his mask before walking off to his dorms. He loved working with them. The only team of Fallen Angels who won't pee their pants. Funny. Is this how Darth Vader feels with Boba Fett?

Neo doesn't remember much of his past. All he knows that he has the power like the force in the Star Wars franchise he watched before being found by Azazel. Inspired by the antagonist Darth Vader, Neo trained his powers to be like the Dark Lord. He even went as far as dressing up like him, only without the buttons around the suit since he's not a cyborg. Many Fallen Angels used to tease him of acting like a child and should leave the Grigori, despite Azazel's claims to sense Dark power within him.

They all shut up when Neo defeated four six-winged Fallen Angels singlehandedly with no scratches on his armor.

Since then, many Fallen Angels were afraid of him and his powers. Only the Leader-class Fallen Angels did not fear him. It did made Neo lonely for a while, until Azazel assigned him into a team of own. And they are the team who has never feared anything due to their troubled past.

Neo laid down on his cot and soon rested his eyes for the coming operation. He is making one hell of a gamble on this; but if he plays his cards right, he could reveal the traitor of the Organization that he suspected for some time now.

* * *

 **Three Day, Dusk, Kuoh Park**

Raynare has just finished with the date between her and Issei. It was one of those typical types of dates: going to the movies, shopping, having lunch together, the usual. She does feel a little sorry about betraying his trust and ruining his first love, but at least he won't have to suffer the impending chaos he will face in his life. Stopping in front of the fountain and looking at the sunset, Raynare prepared to finish her mission.

"Issei. I had a lot of fun today." Raynare said in a lighter tone of her voice like a school girl. Right now, she is in a much younger form while wearing a black dress under a small, purple jacket.

"I had a lot of fun too, Yuuma-chan." Issei said while blushing a bit. Yuuma was the alias she used to get close to him. Sound appropriate since her name means setting sun, and the sun is setting right now.

"To commemorate this moment, will you do something for me?" Asked Yuuma while she skipped over to Issei. Issei soon blushed deeper and nodded at the question. "Sure. Anything you wish you want me to do, I'll do it."

*Giggle* "In that case, Issei-kun. Will you die for me?" The tension in the atmosphere soon turned to dread once the question was asked. Issei was confused for a moment and laughed lightly.

"Hehe…sorry. I must have misheard you. Could you say that again?" Issei asked. Yuuma skipped right next to him and whispered in his ear.

"I said, will you die for me?" She said the again, before jumping back at the fountain and changed her true form. Issei gawked at the moment of pure nudity during her transformation, unaware of the killing intent directing towards him.

Raynare soon appeared into her more mature form with the leather straps around her sexy body. She then sat on the fountain with her black wings settling down on her back.

"It was fun Issei. I do adore the accessory you gave me. Though I wish you gave it to someone else instead of me." She said while looking at the bracelet Issei bought for her. She then summoned a pink light spear and threw at Issei. Issei was still paralyzed at the sudden change in his life and failed to notice a spear flying to him. He then gasped and fell onto the ground with a gaping hole in his chest.

*sigh* "I really wish it didn't come to this, but my superiors have ordered me to kill you. If you want to blame someone, blame God for giving you that Sacred Gear. Farewell." Raynare said while solemnly looking at the dying boy. So yeah, his has a perverted life, but maybe he has a chance to have a real girlfriend other than his two friends. Of course, fate had to be a bitch and took that away from him. She then took off and headed back to the church, missing the appearance of a certain redheaded girl from a magic circle.

 **Abandon Church**

Neo was sitting on one of the benches waiting for Raynare to return. He sent the others to do a couple of scouting around the area. He then heard the doors opened and saw Raynare coming in. Neo sense she has guilt within her. He suspected this will happen, but things like this will happen in war. Cold or not. He walked up to Raynare and slowly stroke her cheek to reassure her.

"I sense the guilt you are having. It is true that your action upon my orders is…despicable, he is in a better place now. However, we have dreadful news." Neo said while stroking her cheek. He narrowed his eyes when she started purring into his palm.

 **BOP**

"Hey! Oh, right the news."

"I will tell the news once everyone else arrives." As soon as he said that, the others walked through the opened doors. Neo smirks before telling everyone in his commanding tone.

"Everyone. I have troubling news. It seems that Kokabiel does not trust me in this mission. As such, he sent some…company to be stationed here with us." Neo told them dreadfully. Everyone narrowed their eyes. They all know that the relationship between Neo and Kokabiel is very unstable. There has been rumors that both may fight each other one day. Now this further proves it by sending in company who Neo will never has complete order. At least, not without force.

"So, now we have to deal with new faces here huh? And just when I thought this place will be our little hideout." Complained Mittlet. The other three nodded as they liked their current home and do not wish to share it with anyone else.

"Who are they anyway? I hardly doubt Kokabiel-sama will only send in one Fallen Angel." Asked Dohnaseek.

"Three Fallen Angels and a squad of rogue priests. There are two of those rogue priests who we should watch out for. One of them is Freed Sellzen, the insane priest." Everyone cringed at the vulgar language of the mad priest. Neo then continued; "The other is a young nun, the Holy Maiden. Or the Holy Witch should we be generic." The Fallen Angels were shocked that the Holly Maiden is coming to their hideout. But why is she with Kokabiel's squad?

"Ano, what do you mean 'watch out for those two?' I get the crazy priest but the nun? She can hardly harm a fly." Said Kalawarner. Neo nodded at her statement.

"My point exactly. The nun is too pure to be with other rogue priests. Not even I will turn her into the Dark Side. Henceforth, I order you all to watch over the nun once she arrives. If anyone tends to bring any harm to her, _kill them_." Neo ordered venomously. The group nodded on his order. They may be Fallen Angels (except Neo), but even they are not entirely evil. The nun will be protected from any corruption or harm.

"The nun will not arrive until next week. The company we are having, however, will arrive tomorrow." Neo then took his mask off…and held up three boxes of burgers. "For now, let's eat again!" Neo said with a smile.

Dohnaseek was about to question the sudden appearance again…but a quick glare from Neo shut him up. The group grabbed the food and had a lovely dinner.

"Hey! What did I said about eating the entire box!"

"I swear this time I didn't eat the entire box."

"Will you to shut up!? Geez, we have three full boxes of them."

"Uh, Raynare-chan. We only have one."

"What? Who…"

 **MUNCH MUNCH**

The group turned to see Neo eating the last burger with two empty boxes behind him.

"…What?"

"LORD NEO!"

* * *

( **A/N Was about to end it here but decided eh, can be a little longer)**

 **Morning, near Kuoh Academy**

Neo, after making his armor take several lightning spears from yesterday, walked around town to see any food he can bring tonight. He then stopped and turned to see a familiar face and brown hair looking around. He then senses inside him and discovered he has Devil powers within him.

'Interesting. So, they know he was going to die and gave him one of those summoning papers. This means he must give up his ordinary life strive to be strong for the upcoming battles. For now, I must warn the others of the revive Red Dragon Emperor. Especially to Raynare because he will have a grudge against her. And the Devils will make sure he gets his retribution.' Thought Neo before walking away towards the Abandon church, while smirking inside of the two Devils looking at him in distain.

In the balcony of an old-school building is a beautiful woman with a voluptuous body, emerald eyes, and have long crimson red hair. She wears the female version of the Academy's uniform. Beside her is another voluptuous woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon on top and violet eyes. She too wears the school uniform like the redhead.

"Akeno, do you sense the power within him as well?" The redhead said while looking at the walking Neo.

"Yes Rias. Do you think he is in liege with the Fallen Angels here? He does have a dark power within him." The black-haired girl, identified as Akeno, told Rias. Rias narrowed her eyes and made a mental note to discuss this with her friend and rival, Sona.

"We will investigate him on a later date. For now, please send Kiba to bring Issei here."

"Hai Buchou."

 **In front of the church**

Neo was in front of the doors to hear shouting inside. He pushed the doors open to see his comrades on one side glaring at three Fallen angels smirking on the other side. Everyone turned to the doors and Neo's squad felt relief to see their lord return. The others scowled at him. Neo walked in front of them while making breathing sounds in each of his step, assorting his full authority and power to the arrogant three.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Dark Lord himself. How's it going huh?" Said rudely by the two males of the three. The one who spoke is a young man with black spiky hair and blue eyes. Two piercings are on his lip, giving him a rebellious look and wears a black suit over a blue dress shirt, which some of top buttons is off to showcase his dull chest (lol), black pants and shoes.

Neo stood silent at the clear disrespect from him.

"What's the matter? Cat got you tongue, hehehe." Snickered the other male behind him. The male looks slight older than the other male with grey long hair that reached his neck and light green eyes. He wore a grey V-neck shirt, grey pants, and grey sneakers. Must been a real fan of gray.

Neo still stood silent but slightly build up his power.

"He's just standing there taking it like a wuss. Why did Kokabiel-sama assigned us to work with these chumps again?" Complained a young girl with a supermodel body. She has long pink hair and wears a midriff purple shirt, matching skirt, and high heel black boots.

Neo's group soon got angry at the disrespect of their lord.

"Hey! How about you guys bowed down and not act like bitches!" Snapped Mittelt. Three Fallens rolled their eyes at her remark.

"Whatever you say kid. When you grow up in a few years, then we will listen. Maybe." Said the young girl, who is not even looking at her. This made Mittelt annoyed. The rouge-looked man smirked at the two women, Raynare and Kalawarner, and walked slowly towards them.

"So, ladies. I heard that there is this sweet night club tonight. How about we all go there tonight? Just you and me." Said the man with a smirk, thinking these two are an easy lay. Too bad he doesn't know who he's talking to.

*scoff* "With you? Please, a fish has a better pick line than that. Besides, these two bodies belong to one man and you are not him." Kalawarner rudely shut him down, while Raynare snickered. The man got pissed and was about to grab her arm when his was restrained by Dohnaseek.

"I don't think so."

"Unhand me cunt. Or do you want to burn?" Said the black-haired man.

"Yeah yeah! We can fight now and spill blood in this room. Hehehehe." Giggled the gray Fallen Angel.

"Enough." Said a deep commanding voice.

The Three Fallen Angels looked at Neo. His visor was glowing red and his group smirked.

"Well, it's about time to talk. And I thought you had a Ack!" The rogue-looking man and his peers was lifted off the ground and holding their necks. Neo has his arm forward with his hand making a choking gesture. Only he is literally choking them with the Force.

"I will not tolerate your insubordination. You are in my command and MY orders are yours. Speak to me or any of my friends, and I will remove your heads!" Threaten Neo as made his hand close to choke them even harder, before releasing them. They all panted and glared at Neo before going past him and went out.

"Guessing you are not going to stop them." Raynare stated as she saw her lord letting them leave the building. She was amused at the display of power and authority of Neo.

"They will only hasten their deaths if they stay here. What are their names since they will not tell me themselves, and where is the priests?" Neo asked while he looked around for the legion of rogue priests.

"The vulgar rebelled looked guy is Kane. The deranged one is Rein. And the rude girl is Kyoga. Lame names if you ask me. And for the crazy psycho and the priests, we haven't seen them yet." Said Mittelt, still pissed off at the rude comments about her body.

"Then it looks like they told them to hide and let the mad priest to be free in the town. I want you all to stay in pairs when going to town I don't trust them to play fair if you have an encounter." Said Neo. The group nodded since the three girls felt they were being examined like meat by the two men and Dohnaseek thinks he may be attacked during his scouting.

"There is also another matter we must address. Issei Hyoudou has been revived as a Devil. I had seen him walking around with Devil power inside his soul." Raynare looked down in shame of her failure but a hand in her chin made her rise her head and look at Neo's ruby eyes (Took off his mask when walking to her).

"You did not fail me Raynare. The Devils knew that he was about to die and gave him a summoning paper. When he got it, must be before your "date" started. But do not fret, I will make sure no harm will come to you." Neo said as Raynare blushed and smiled, while the other two girls glare at her in envy.

"Now that's over with." Neo then took out three boxes of chicken. Again. "Let's eat!"

The group sweatdrop at his mysterious powers and all shrugged before dining on the food.

'Things will be interesting from now on.' Thought Neo.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **You know the deal, requests and other stuff. And sorry to Spider-Man999 for this is not a Issei Replacement story. You can still suggest pairings and if you want you can read my own Issei Replacement story called "Death's Descendent." Since apparently people has taken a liking to it.**

 **Peace out my friends.**


	3. The Power of the Dark Side

**Back at it again with another chapter. I'm going to be honest here, I may be a bit busy since I may be going to be obsessed with the new game from Ubisoft For Honor. Will that stop me writing? No. it's just I want to tell you guys this so you know why some of these stories is updated later than anticipated.**

 **That is all I wanted to say so let's get the chapter rolling.**

* * *

It's been a few days after the new "comrades" stationed here with Neo's group. Let's just say that the blood between them is not the best at its core.

For starters, the Kane's group have an obvious disregard of respect to Neo; even if he is the Dark Lord everyone in the Grigori fears and respect. The always ignore his orders and do whatever they want during their spare time in the city. Kane always tried to get in Raynare and Kalawarner's pants, Rein keeps blabbing on and on about blood and death, and the girl Kyoga taunts behind his back.

Neo though did not made threats or use any force, because eventually, karma will catch up to them and he has no time to babysit children. He already has a fully well-coordinated team he's been working with for years.

Right now, Neo is meditating with the Force without his mask on and is slowly raising up the nearby things around him. He then heard doors being slammed opened and shouting.

"LORD NEO!" The call was from Raynare. Neo put on his mask and walked out of his room and rage soon spawn in his soul. He saw Kalawarner bleeding and have her outfit ripped apart, barely covering her assets. Raynare and Mittelt tend to her wounds while Dohnaseek had a frustrated expression on his face.

"What has happened? Why is she hurt?" Neo demanded on why one of his trusted partners is in bad shape.

"The fool Kane has attacked the Boosted Gear user and antagonize the Devils. To make matters worse, Kalawarner here was just flying around to relax and was caught in the crossfire." Dohnaseek explained. Neo walked to Kalawarner and kneel to her level.

"Lord…Neo. The boy…he also has his Gear…unlocked." Kalawarner gasped out while her two sisters tried to make her stop talking and regain her strength.

'Sooner than I expected. Then again, the fools think they are so high and mighty that they can do whatever they wish. Kokabiel, you have truly lost your ways of leading.' Neo then put his hand on Kalawarner's shoulder. "You have done well, Kala. Rest now and I will take care of the rest." Neo reassures her.

Kalawarner nodded her head and Neo waved his hand over her face to make her slumber. "To her to her chambers and attend to her every need." Neo commanded.

"What about you, milord?" Mittelt asked.

"I have some crows that needs to be punished for their treachery." Neo simply said before leaving the building to find the pests.

 **Near Kuoh Academy**

'The crows seem to be in hiding. No matter, they will show themselves soon enough. And will learn the penalty of their foolishness.' Neo said as he walked in front of Kuoh Academy gates. He then sensed killer intent from a group of Devils within the school building. He looked to see two girls, one of them has a bob cut hairstyle, sharp violet eyes, and a slim figure. The other has long hair all the way down to her knees, heterochromic eyes, one brown and one violet, and a more developed figure than the other.

'Sona Sitri and her Queen Tsubaki Shinra. No doubt they suspected me to be a Fallen Angel given I'm always with them. No matter, it will only be a matter of time before we finally meet face to…' Neo trailed off when he sees a group of students in front of him, all glaring at him. He noticed the one glaring at him the most viciously is the red-haired woman in the front. Behind her is the ebony-haired woman with a sadistic smile on her face and a small, petite, white-haired girl with side bangs over her shoulders and hazel eyes.

Two males are also with them. One is a blonde boy with blue eyes and a gentleman aura around. Only not now since he is focusing all his hate to him. And finally, is the brunette sentenced to death by Kokabiel under Azazel's false orders. And he's also the one who is having a strong hate on the one who killed him.

"I see you all want to have an audience with me." Neo calmly said, ignoring the puny display of killer intent at him.

"What are you doing here _crow?_ Come to finish what your friend has started yesterday?" Venomously asked the redhead as she formed a ball of darkness in her hand. Neo simply remain calm at the ongoing threat.

"Nothing for you Rias _Gremory._ I am simply looking for a trio of dogs lurking around in the streets." Neo stated with a hint of sarcasm of her name. This made him smirk as Rias's peerage grew angry at the display of disrespect.

"Oh? And I apologize for your dull answer to my friend." Neo looked to his side to see Sona and her own peerage arriving on the scene.

"I do not care about your skepticism. If you would move out of the way, I will leave you be." Neo said as he slowly moved his right hand to the left.

"Really? You are in OUR territory and as such, you have no right to order us around. In fact, I believe we should give you a little insight on how we deal with trespassers." Rias said and Neo felt a barrier being deployed around the gates. But Neo has other plans, and they don't know the power within him.

"How can you fight when you can't stand on your own two legs?" Neo said before grabbing his weapon. The Devils assume battle stances until he ignited the weapon. In just one second, fear overrule them all and they all crumbled to their knees as Neo's lightsaber gives off a sinister aura.

'What is this? It's like all my fears are being manifested into him.' Sona thought as she noticed all the members of her peerage kneeling or fainted from the sheer display of power. She then looked to see Rias and her team kneeling. And Koneko is taking the worst because of her high sensitivity.

"You are all weak. This is only a fraction of my power and you cannot apprehend the pressure." Neo said while deactivating his lightsaber and walking past them. "Rest assure that the Angel who threaten your pawn will be dealt with." Neo announced before continuing his search for the three dogs/crows.

"Rias…what as that?" Sona asked, sweating and breathing hard from the pressure.

"I don't know. But this must be reported to my Onii-sama. That power is beyond a normal Fallen Angel." Rias responded. She and Akeno comforted Koneko while Issei and the blonde boy glare at the walking figure of Neo.

 **Three Hours Later**

Neo searched everywhere, but the crows seem to have to fled the city to avoid his wraith. Heh. No one escapes from him. Neo decide to head back to the church only to see Issei and a young girl with blonde hair and a nun outfit outside of the church building.

'The nun has arrived, and it seems the Dragon boy has guided her to this location.' He then saw the boy leaving and the girl entering the building. Hopefully, there is only his group to meet her other than the rogue group. Entering in then building himself, he saw Mittelt welcoming the young girl.

"Hey there! Welcome to out humble hideout. My name is the cute and lovable Mittelt." Mittelt said as she spins around and made a pose with her body turned to the side and her hand reaching out to her with a wink.

"Ano…thank you for the greeting. My name is…Asia Argento. Please take care of me." Asia timidly said as she bowed to the girl.

"No need to be polite to the chump. She is only a little girl like you." Smugly commented Dohnaseek leaning on the wall by the windows. Mittlet scoffs at his comment.

"Don't pay attention to that bonehead. He doesn't know what a woman looks like when he sees one."

"And you are calling yourself a woman? Please." Mittelt glared at the snickering man. Raynare decided to make an intervention before things go south as usual.

"Ok guys we have a guest here so can you please be a little civil. Wait, what am I talking about? Civil is the last thing in both of your minds." Raynare said while shaking her head in disappointment.

"HEY!"

Raynare then turned to Asia with a sincere smile. "Hello sister. My name is Raynare, one of three calm minds in this dysfunctional group." She cast a glance at the glaring duo. Asia giggled at her opinion of them.

"It's nice to meet you Raynare-sempai." Asia tried to be formal again with her "superiors." Raynare shook her head at the formalities.

"Please call me Raynare or Ray-chan since we are all friends here. My sister Kalawarner wishes to see you as well, but she is bedridden for now."

*gasp* "Oh no. Is she hurt? I can help."

"You may if you wish." Asia eeped when she heard a deep commanding voice behind her. She turned to see a black suited man with a menacing mask underneath his hood. The group sweatdrop at Neo's obliviousness of the aura of fear he is now presenting.

"What is wrong little one. Why are you shivering?" Neo wondered why the innocent nun looked so frighten at his presence.

"Uh, milord? You have the mask on." Mittelt said.

…

"Oh…sorry." Neo then took his mask off and the aura of dread fazed out of the atmosphere. "Sorry about that. With the mask on, I do have a habit of giving out clear authority and fear around me." Neo said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. It's because of that half of the Grigori wanted to stay as far away from you as possible." Dohnaseek snickered. Neo glared at him and he simple whistled from the glare. Raynare giggled at their antics towards each other.

"Ano…I'm happy to meet you, Neo-sempai." Asia timidly bowed.

"You do not need to give me the formalities. Call me Neo if you wish." Neo suggested.

"No Asia. Call him Lord Neo since he _loves_ to be called that." Raynare said in a slight taunting and seductive tone. Neo glared at her and she simply giggled.

"How about no. Okay."

"Oh, come on Lord Neo. We all always say it around you." Mittelt added in.

"It's because I am the commanding officer here." Neo retorted.

"Really? Cause you are not against it with or without the mask on." Dohnaseek countered with a smirk.

"I will kill you all if this keeps up."

"And who will can handle your presence, _Lord_ Neo?"

"Touché." Neo deadpanned. Neo knew this will take a LOT of time to convince without using the Force so he decided to change the subject.

"As much as I love to play with you three, don't we have a certain comrade injured to be healed?" Everyone then realized Kalawarner was still bedridden and Raynare escorted Asia to her chambers. Neo then ordered to guard the church while he goes into town after sensing the Devils powers.

"Why would you watch over the annoying pests?" Mittelt asked.

"It is to simply observe their power. I want to see the capabilities of this Red Dragon Emperor, the Crimson Ruin Princess, and her peerage." Neo walked out of the church.

 **Ruined Storehouse**

Neo arrived to see Rias and her peerage in front of the storehouse. He suspected they must be here for the Stray Devil he sensed upon arrival. He looked to see the white-haired girl, Koneko Toujou from his "partner," knock down the doors with a single punch.

'A rook. It seems that the Neko refused to use her true self and focus on brute strength. How very wasteful of such talent.' One must not reject to power within them. Even if it means to embrace something others may look down upon. That is what Neo had to endure during his rise in ranks in the Grigori.

It brings great shame to her own race to reject her powers. But she does have a good reason to not use the power. At least, for now…

Neo oversees the Devils going inside and engaging a monster with the upper body of a nude woman and the lower body of a centurion-scorpion like body. He is a little impressed of the speed the blonde-haired boy has by lashing the arms of the beast before it even moves.

"Koneko, go." Koneko went on next and sucker punched the woman in the face. Enraged, the Stray lifted her feet and attempted to stomp on Koneko.

"Koneko!" Issei shouted in worry. Rias, however, had no image of worry in her face.

"Don't worry about Koneko Ise-kun. The boon of being a rook is…" just as she was about to finish, Koneko lifted the foot of the monster.

"…Fly." She then punched the beast right into the ceiling and it collapsed right back into the earth. "Akeno, your turn."

"Ufufufu, my turn. Do hope you could live just a while Stray-kun?" The ebony haired girl, Akeno, said with a sadistic smile on her face. She then flew above the Stray Devil and started summoning fearsome lightning on the Stray.

" **AAAAAAGGHHH! NAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** She screamed in pain.

"Oh yes! Scream more. It turns me so on!" She exclaimed with a blush on her face. Issei stood there in horror at the brutality from Akeno while Neo, hidden in the shadows, smiled at her.

'The power she has is as powerful and merciless as Emperor Palpatine. Maybe I should show her the power of the Dark Side and make her embrace the Darker side of her blood.' Neo thought as he knows she has the potential to summon lightning on par of Emperor Palpatine. Only is she can accept the power she is holding back. The power of the Fallen Angel with her veins.

"Akeno is my Queen. She is the strongest piece in my peerage and the Ultimate Sadist during battle." Rias said with pride in her tone. Issei grew a little unnerved at the fact.

"Just don't let me be in the same room with her alone." He said with an uneasy smile.

*giggle* "Don't worry. She is only like this to her enemies. She is quite friendly when it comes to us." Rias reassures her pawn. "Now Akeno, I believe she has taken enough punishment."

"Aww~ And I was about to reach climax. Oh well. It's all yours Buchou." Akeno flew back down to her King's level. Rias pointed her palm at the Stray and conjured up her Destruction Power.

"Anything else before you die?"

" **Just end it."**

"Gladly." Rias said before blowing the Devils into nothingness. Neo knew it was time to go, so he simply walked out the scene. He knew none of them could sense his power because of his power. Even beyond of the Neko child.

* * *

 **Next Day, Nighttime-Abandon Church**

" _What do you just say!?"_ Neo commanded as his loyal partners kneeled before him.

"It is the truth. That insane bastard, Freed Sellzen, took Asia-chan and they headed off somewhere in the city. We were about to stop them but those three Fallen Angels from Kokabiel prevented us and let them leave via teleportal." Kalawarner said while looking down and did not show any fear at the building power from Neo.

'So, they think they can boss my own allies around huh? They have signed their deaths.' "Mittlet, Kalawarner. Find the nun and bring her back to this location. I don't want her even a mile away from the maniac." Neo ordered.

"Hai Lord Neo." They both took off to basically rescue the innocent nun from the corrupted man. Especially Kalawarner since she owes her life to the nun after healing her wounds and having an enjoyable conversation from the nun.

"Raynare, Dohnaseek. Search the city for those three and do whatever is necessary to bring them to me. I will show them what happens to those who disobey my authority." Neo commanded while his visor started glowing red.

"Hai Lord Neo." They both said with an insane smile on their face. They love when their Lord gave them permission to do anything to the target as long as they are still alive. Both flew off in a hunting trip to find their prey.

Neo walked toward the back of the church and simply closed his eyes and waited until his comrades comes back. Whether the rogue crows are with them or not, Neo only cares for the nun to come back safely.

 **Hour Later**

Neo opened his eyes when he detected four Fallen Angels and one holy power. 'The nun is safe. But it seems the crows are still being little cowards. In that case, _I will hunt them down myself._ ' The doors opened to reveal his comrade and the nun in the arms of Kalawarner. The only problem is that the nun's clothes are ripped and the area around her chest is exposed. Neo soon felt his rage, that he thought he had conquered long ago, rising into an extreme level.

"Report NOW!"

Mittlet responded first. "That bastard Freed declared he was going to "liberate" the woman within Asia-chan. Liberate? More like he was going to rape her." The tone in her voice was filled with venom and anger.

"Is the priest dead?" Neo demanded.

"Asshole escaped before we can kill him off. Said that he does not want to be with us shitty Angels and went back to his true master." Kalawarner said her version of the report while she put down the nun on a functional bench.

"Good. I want him to live so I can remove his head myself." Neo was pleased that the maniac is still alive. So, he can taste the true meaning of death by Neo's hand. "What about the rogue crows. Have you located them?"

"We did. But those scums were able to escape. However, we did learn something thanks to that baka Kane." Raynare reported.

"That is?"

"He said "we will liberate the power that is inside the nun and use it to make all three factions fear their name." Dohnaseek copied the statement from Kane.

'Liberation on the nun? Not only to corrupt her soul with rape but to take something else? What is it…'Neo then knows what they are trying to do.

"Everyone, it appears the rogue true objective is the nun herself."

"What do mean Lord Neo?" Raynare asked.

"Simple. The crows wish to force the nun succumb to despair before ripping the very item inside her soul." Neo said.

"Her Sacred Gear!" Mittelt exclaimed after connecting the dots.

"Correct. First, they showed her the true face of a priest. I assume the maniac showed her a mutilated corpse from him?" Mittelt and Kalawarner nodded. "This made her cry in despair. The he will "liberate" her purity to further push her to the edge. Having losing your innocence as a nun will make you on a brink of hopelessness and wanting for death. Finally, they will convince her to take her Sacred Gear to grant her the acceptance of Death. And not in a peaceful way."

The Angels were in a furious tornado of rage within their souls. Everyone vowed to make the Fallen Angels from Kokabiel suffer before bringing them to their Lord.

"Wait. There is something I must inform you milord." Mittelt said. Neo nodded and she continued. "The nun has befriended the Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. I think when he learns that Asia is in danger, he will bring his master into this matter."

"It is true. I detected a faint power of Devils from the house Asia was in with the maniac. It appears the boy was there in a matter of convenience and protected Asia-chan before we arrived." Kalawarner applied her support on Mittelt's claim.

'Interesting. Then we have unlikely allies in this ordeal.' "We will let them in this situation. It appears our nun has started the one thing that should have begun ages ago." They all looked at the sleeping nun.

"What is that, milord?"

"Unification."

 **Two Days Later**

Neo and his group left the church to find Kokabiel's Fallen Angel squad. Neo offered he looked Downtown while the rest will look around in the outskirts. Eventually, he spotted Asia, who left after being told to stay in populated areas by Neo, with the Red Dragon Emperor. He had a feeling the crows will try to separate them from the populace before making their move so he followed them around. Truth be told, it was difficult to shadow them with a black suit of armor in broad daylight, but Neo knows the way of the Force well enough to mask his presence from all life. Throughout their time together, it was more or less like a date to them. Issei introduce Asia to society's best food places, Arcade, and other enjoyable places she never experienced from the church. Neo was glad Asia found someone who can introduce the joy outside the Church's strict walls.

It was when they went to an empty park, the crow finally decided to reveal themselves. Or at least, one of them.

"Well, would you look at this? A Devil and a nun having fun? Clearly Hell has frozen over." Kyoga rudely commented at the bonding between Asia and Issei.

"K-Kyoga-sama." Asia timidly said. Issei detected her stutter and moved in front of her to be a protective wall for her.

*scoff* "I have no time for you Devil wuss. Just hand me the nun and this encounter will never happen again."

"And let you harm Asia again? I don't think so bitch." Issei said. "Boosted Gear!" A red gauntlet with a green jewel embedded in the back of the palm appeared on his left forearm. Kyoga snickered at the futile resistance.

"Hehehe. You think you can defeat me? I think arrogance has taken over you." Hypocrite. Kyoga summoned her spear, which is pink, and skewered Issei before he had the chance to move. He coughed up blood at the gaping hole of his stomach.

"ISSEI!" Asia exclaimed as she ran over to the injured boy and healed his wounds.

"Now Asia. If you don't want that boy to die, then come with me." Kyoga offered her hand to Asia.

"No Asia…don't go with her." Issei coughed out as he struggled to stand on his feet.

"Tsk. Little pest. Die right here, right now!"

"STOP!" Kyoga was about to end Issei until Asia shouted. "I will go with you." Neo felt the dread and worry within Issei rose.

"Asia no! They will kill you!" Issei begged her to stay with him.

"Issei. I was happy to spend this time with you. I hope we can meet again someday." She said with a sad smile as Kyoga took her hand and disappeared.

"ASIA!" Issei bellowed in sadness and rage. Neo knows the Devils will act now. The pawn will make chase to the rogue Angel and if he knows about Rias, she loves everyone in her peerage and will support them in any way. However, these crows are for him to hunt down. They will learn and fear the power of the Dark Side.

 **Pathway to Abandon Church**

"We have found the hideout of the Fallen Angels thanks to Issei. However, is it wise to let him venture off on his own?" Akeno asked Rias while they were walking towards the church.

Rias shook her head. "No, that is why I left Kiba and Koneko to help him out." Rias was about to continue until she felt the same dread she felt before. Both her and Akeno see Neo in front of the entrance of the church with four other Fallen Angels behind him and Issei, Koneko, and Kiba in a standoff against them.

"Rias…isn't that the same person?" Akeno asked with slight fear in her voice. Even from this distance they can feel the power emitting from Neo. Rias nodded and they both ran to regroup with the rest of the Devils.

"Buchou!" Issei exclaimed when seeing Rias arriving with Akeno. 'With them together, we can beat these guys and save Asia-chan!' Issei thought before glaring at "Yuuma" in her true form.

"I see everyone is present. I will only say this; Do not get in my way." Neo said in his deep commanding tone.

"And let you kill Asia? I will break you before breaking inside to save her!" Issei shouted as he summoned his Sacred Gear.

"You numbskull! We are also here to save her!" Mittelt retorted. Neo rose his hand to silence her.

"And what makes you believe we will let you do that? For all we know, you could also be in liege with them." Rias countered with her point of view of the situation.

"It does not matter. I will show you." Neo said before using a force push to everyone, including his team, before walking inside the church.

"Lord Neo?" Raynare asked the sudden push from him.

"I want you all to stay out here and kill any who tries to escape. I will eradicate the crows inside." Neo said before closing the doors. Issei ran to the doors and was pushed back by an invisible force.

"Just wait Issei-san. Our Lord put up a barrier to prevent anyone getting in or out." Kalawarner tried to reason at the enraged pawn.

"Fine then. I guess we will deal with you four then we can get inside." Rias said as her peerage all took a stance.

"For Fuck's sake! We are trying to help you idiots!" Mittelt exclaimed in fury at the sheer stubbornness of the redhead.

"Like you helped Issei with his love life? I don't think so." Rias countered.

"It was nothing personal okay? We have to follow orders." Raynare said but the killer intent from Issei forced her to know there is no way to talk things out.

"Then this means we will settle this in a fight, don't we?" Dohnaseek said.

"My thoughts exactly." Issei said before charging at Raynare. The battle outside begins, but the inside?

A massacre.

* * *

 **Scene**

…

 **Psyche. Continue.**

* * *

Neo walked to the altar and forcefully removed it. He walked down the stairs, breathing sounds on every step, until he arrives in a vast room filled with exorcists. On the altar was Asia, in a white shirt, pale, and breathing very slowly, crucified on a cross. Around her are the three crows, laughing with Kyoga holding a pair of rings. Anger was channeled into Neo's power and he used the force to make the torches extinguish, making everything dark.

"What the hell?"

"What happened to the lights?"

"Wait! There's someone at the entrance!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance to see who dares interrupt this joyous moment.

( **A/N Okay, so if anyone watched that hallway scene with Darth Vader killing the rebels in the Star Wars Movie "Rogue One", this is like it, only in a much larger scale.)**

…

…

 **Heavy Stepping Sounds**

 **GWUF, GWUF, GWUF**

 **Vader Breathing Sounds**

 **PST BUZZ**

They all see a man in a black armored suit with a crimson light sword shining brightly in the room. Fear and panic corrupted them all.

Kane was the one who broke through and shouted. "KILL HIM!" Kane doesn't know why, but he was suddenly scared of the "Dark Lord" and want him dead before he moves.

The exorcists brought out their pistols and fired at Neo. But Neo calmly deflected all of them, killing those who took a headshot from their bullet or scabbed in the legs. Neo then slowly walked toward the three Angels, slicing down those foolish enough to engage him in close or deflect a bullet right back at the sender. Neo forced lift one exorcist above him and slashed him in half before he dropped him back into the ground.

He then Force Pull three exorcists and sliced all their heads off cleanly before making two exorcists shoot each other from their respective guns. Neo kept walking, slicing, using the Force, and bringing fear to all in this room. Evidently, the three Fallen Angels knew they were about to die and tried to run past him, but he simply Force push them all back to the Altar.

Rein, excited and frighten at his power, came at him with a grey light spear. He slashed overhead to slice Neo in two, but Neo deflected the spear, cut off both his hands, and then removed his head. Kane went on a rampage of his friend's death and slashed wildly at Neo. But no matter how fast he swings, he can never bypass Neo's defenses.

"Why can't I kill you!?"

"You are weak. Weak and foolish to challenge me." Neo simply said to make enraged even more. And it worked.

Kane was filled with so much rage, he lost his sense of aiming and slashed everywhere except in front of him. Neo Force pull his spear away from him before Force pushing hard to the wall, knocking him out. This led to the only Angel left.

Kyoga was sacred. She only came here to bring in some quick fame and fortune after obtaining the Twilight Healing. Now she is going to die. Or maybe he can spare her. Yeah, that's it.

"L-Lord Neo. I-I didn't mean…I mean… for t-this t-t-to happen. I was- "She was interrupted when Neo Force choke her and lifted her into the air.

"You should have chosen my side." Neo said before closing his hand, snapping her neck. Neo then pointed his hand at the fleeing survivors heading to the staircase and white energies surrounded them. Neo closed and yanked his hand back, creating a crushing shockwave and crushed the survivors. Only three are alive: Neo, Asia, without much time left, and the unconscious Kane. With his work done, he turned off his lightsaber and turned towards Asia.

Neo took the rings from Kyoga's corpse, removed Asia from the cross and gentle placed her on his back and Force Pull Kane back to the entrance. He deactivated his barrier and went outside to see his comrades, tired and hurt, glaring at the tired forms of Rias's Peerage.

Issei, with his shirt in tatters, looked the entrance to see Asia on Neo's back.

"ASIA!" Issei exclaimed. Neo simply walked towards the group put down Asia in front of Issei and handed him the Twilight rings.

"I am sorry. I was unable to prevent her Gears being taken from her. But if you revive her now, she will be a boon to your cause." Neo solemnly said.

"Wait, what? Why would you give us Asia?" Rias asked, shocked at Neo's generosity.

"Do not think I want something from you. All I want is for Asia to have a second chance in life and you have the tools to do it." Neo said before walking towards his group…with dragging Kane behind him.

"I see you made each other known while I was away."

"Yeah…I have to admit. The Devils do put up a fight." Dohnaseek said; his hat was gone and his clothes were in tatters.

"At least we made our point across. Bakas all of them." Mittelt said. Her clothes looked alright while Kalawarner's trenchcoat showed more than usual and Raynare with some bruises and cuts. Overall, they are all fine and a day or two, they will be fully recovered.

"Good work. And I sense closure within you Ray. Well done." Neo congrats as he senses the guilt within her gone.

"Thank you Lord Neo. It did take a few punches in the face to get the pervert see I'm not the enemy."

"Well, we have one more." Neo then lifted Kane's body up into the air, before slamming him down, brutality waking him up.

"AHHHHH FUCK!" Kane cursed as his back felt it broke into shattered piece of glass. He then sees the glowing eyes of Neo looking down on him. "You motherfucker! You ruined everything!"

"Tell me why you want her power?"

"I'm not telling you shit." Neo Force Push him into the ground, crushing his spine more. "AAAAAHHH! Fame dammit! Fuck!"

"I heard that from Kyoga. Not an answer. Tell me now." Neo commanded.

"For Kokabiel! He wants War!" Kane gasped out.

'I knew it.' Neo theorized Kokabiel wants war to resurface. Otherwise, why else would you kill someone to obtain a Gear to heal everyone.

"You think this, is it? You are all bitches compare to Kokabiel! I wish I would have at least laid on one of you mother- "

" **ENOUGH."**

Sick of his vulgar language, Neo grabbed Kane threw him up into the air, and threw his Lightsaber while using the Force to slice him apart. Rias and her peerage looked away (except Akeno who was getting turned on at the start of Neo's interrogation) from the execution while Neo's group grinned at Kane's suffering. With one last slice, Kane turned into ashes and Neo took back his lightsaber before sheathing it into his cloak.

"We are done here." Neo said and the four Fallen Angels nodded and took flight. Neo was about to walk away until he heard Issei's voice.

"Neo…thank you." Issei was holding the now reincarnated body of Asia during Neo's interrogation.

"No need. This petty war between us is a waste of my time." Neo said before walking the darkness.

…

"May sounds weird, but I think I was a little excited from Neo-kun's display of power, Ufufufufu."

Everyone slowly turned to the blushing and laughing Akeno.

"…Pervy Akeno-sempai." Koneko simply remarked.

 **Scene**

 **Boy, did I had fun writing the massacre from Neo. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Now I have two quick questions.**

 **One: Should I have Neo teach Akeno the ways of the Dark Side? He did say her powers could be on par with Emperor Palpatine.**

 **Two: Should Neo face Riser with Rias and her peerage, with his group, or by himself? I'll let you guys decide.**

 **Be sure to PM me, send me an email (Email in my Profile), or give a review for your answer.**

 **Also, if are wondering where did that execution of Kan came from, it was Darth Vader's Finishing move from SoulCalibur IV**

 **Harems so far**

 **Neo: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlet, Akeno**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia,**

 **Leave more suggestions please**


End file.
